Red is the Color of Love
by Blackdalia666
Summary: Nimrod's got a girlfriend and she's pretty hot. Nimrod G.xOC! Please enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Nimrod sat alone at a table in a cafe outside of London. He sipped his coffee and read the paper quietly. He had not notice the woman at the table on the other side of the room. She stared at him intently, hoping for him to notice her, but he never looked up. She had grown tired of just staring so she got up. She slowly glided across the room to Nimrod's table. She pulled up a chair and sat.

"Hello, I'm Pandora. I see you here every week in this same table, but you are always alone. Today I decided to sit with you, if that's alright," she said. She didn't have a British accent, she was from San Francisco, California.

"Oh hello, I'm Nimrod and go head and sit." Nimrod put down the paper and looked over Pandora. She had shoulder length dark blond hair. She wore a blue dress that matched her eyes and she had a large flower clip in her hair. Overall she was very attractive.

"So what brings you to this cafe?" asked Pandora.

"Well it's a quiet place I like to come to by myself. They have great coffee and I can read my morning paper in peace. What brings you?"

"I'm an artist from San Francisco, I've been drawing people in the cafe. I just moved to England and was hoping to scope out some quiet, low-key places for my art." She pulled out a large, black book from her bag and showed it to Nimrod. She opened it and flip through the pages. "Awe here we are," she handed the book over to Nimrod,"There's you. The man in red." Nimrod looked down at the book and he saw a perfectly drawn picture of himself.

"That's amazing, it looks just like me." He said in amazement.

"So Nimrod got a last name?" asked Pandora.

"My name is Nimrod Godwin," he said with a smirk.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Godwin. I'm Miss Pandora Patterson." She said matter-of-fact voice.

"A pleasure to meet you Ms. Patterson. So have you drawn everyone in this cafe?"

"Only the regulars, like you. I must ask why do you always wear a red suit?" Pandora placed a hand under her chin.

"Red is my favorite color and why not? My suit are decent."

"That's true, but why a suit? Why not jeans and a t-shirt? Do you always have to wear suits?"

"No I don't but wearing a suit gives me a dignified look."

"Why do you need to look dignified? You would fine as a normal person."

"I'm really not that normal," said Nimrod in a matter-of-fact voice. He smiled at Pandora, she was interesting.

"Really? Well neither am I. I am far from normal." Pandora looked down and smiled. She had never talked to a man with such interest. Men really never interested her. She was more intrigued with art." Nimrod, if we aren't normal, what are we?"

"Well Pandora, we are eccentric. I think I more than you."

"Oh really, do tell."

"Well I have a fear of babies. They disgust me. I had an one-armed butler and every article of clothing I own is red." Pandora smiled and giggled.

"Ok, one anyone can have a fear of babies and two what's with you and red?"

"What I like red is that a crime?" Nimrod was laughing himself. Never in his life had he met a woman so talented, funny, and fun to be around.

"No, it's just so much. Every week you come in wearing this extremely red suit and everyone turns and looks at the man in red. Doesn't that bother you a little?"

"No, not at all." He said nonchalantly.

"That's amazing."

"When you came in people stared at the lady in bright blue." Nimrod pointed to her vibrant, blue dress she wore.

"Blue brings out my eyes," she said in a exasperated tone. They laughed together and smiled at each other.

"I'm thirsty. What about you Ms. Patterson?"

"I'm thirsty too." Pandora waved to the waiter who was cleaning the table next to them. "Excuse me sir. Could we get some service?" The man walked over and pulled out a pen and pad of paper.

"What would you two like?" His voice was tired and irritated.

"I would like a Mint Oreo Mocha. Nimrod how about you?" asked Pandora.

"Um, I would like some Black Tea and could you get us twp slices of that cake over on the counter." Nimrod point to the deathly chocolate cake on the counter.

"Yea sure, coming right up." The waiter walked towards the kitchen.

"God, that kid sure looks like he needs some coffee." Pandora watched the guy trudge away.

"Yea, you'd think he'd have more energy then us." Pandora looked at him confused.

"What does that mean?"

"Well we are **_older_** then him."

"Why? Do I look old to you?" Pandora crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well no but we look the same I say."

"Oh really, how old do you think I am?" She leaned forward like she going lunge at him if he told her she was old.

"I'd 30 or 39." said Nimrod leaning back in his chair just in case she would lunge at him.

"Sadly you're right." She said slouching back in her chair.

"Oh come on. That's not that bad."

"Well how old are you?" Her expression changed from confusion and sadness to intent, interest.

"Oh you don't want to know that." Nimrod looked away not wanting her to see him blush.

"Yes I do."

"I'm old."

"How old."

"I'm very old."

"You can't be older then me."

"I think I've been on this earth longer then you."

"How much longer?"

"Much longer."

"Nimrod is just going to go on and on."

"Look I'm an old man."

"Oh please at the worst you're 50 or 48."

"I'm at least...75," said Nimrod in a hushed voice.

"You're lying."

"I never lie."

"Yea right everyone lies." Pandora giggled.

"I'm serious I don't lie." Nimrod wasn't smiling when he said this. He was **dead **serious. The tired waiter walked up to their table bringing their coffee, tea, and cake.

"Here you two go." he said placing the drinks and food on the table then walking back to the kitchen.

"So you don't lie." said Pandora not really believing him.

"Yep, I've never ever lied." said Nimrod in a childish voice.

"Really so if I asked you something you'd tell me the truth." Looked at him with hope in her eyes.

"I promise you I will." he said as he took a sip of tea.

"Alright, would you like to go with me to the gallery exhibition in Soho tomorrow night?" She looked at him sipping her Mint Oreo Mocha, hoping he'd say yes.

"Sure why not." he took a bite of chocolate cake.

"Great," said Pandora with happiness clear in her voice. They together for a while eating and talking until they finally parted.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nimrod was in his room getting for his date with Pandora. He hurriedly went through everything in his closet trying to find something to wear. He didn't tell Groanin about Pandora or his date. He was regretting that right now. _If I had told Groanin he would have had something fr me to wear already._ After what seemed like ages he finally picked a blood red blazer, a maroon red button shirt, and rose red trousers to wear. He wore a gold watch and had decided to pick up some flowers before he went to the gallery. He grabbed the keys to the Rolls Royce and was about to go out the door when Groanin appeared.

"Where are you going Nimrod?" asked the butler as he dusted the shelf of the bookcase by the door.

"I'm going out for a little drive," said Nimrod nervously.

"When do you suppose you'll be back?"

"I really don't know Groanin."

"Should I worry Sr.?"

"No, no. Not at all, see you later Groanin." With that Nimrod left. He quickly got into the car and was off. He took a short detour to the flower shop to buy some white roses for Pandora and was off again. It was about 6:00 when he got to the gallery. he parked his car and walked inside. The art was breath taking. There were metal pieces, some commercial art, statues, and there was Pandora. She looked beautiful. She wore a white dress that went down just above her knees. She wore black stiletto heels, a black belt, and silver hoop ear rings. Her lips were bright red and her hair put in a pony tail with a bump in the front._ She looks stunning. _Nimrod walked over and tapped Pandora on the shoulder. She turned to _see a bouquet _of white roses.

"Oh my, those are beautiful." she said. Nimrod handed her the flowers.

"They are for you," he said as he handed them to her.

"Why thank you, Nimrod. they are beautiful and hey the match my dress." She pointed to her dress.

"You're welcome. So this is the exhibition. Amazing work," he said not really looking at the art but at Pandora.

"Isn't it these artists are amazing. Simply amazing." She stepped closer to get a better look at one of the paintings.

"So is there any of your work?"

"Ah yes over there in the hallway to the right." She pointed to show him. "Go have a look." Nimrod walked over to the corridor and saw portraits of people in the cafe. he saw one of himself. It was an oil painting on a large canvas, it was titled** _Man in red_**. He walked down the hallway and looked at more of them.

* * *

"Hello Pandora, what a pleasure to see you." Pandora turned around to see a tall, well-built man standing behind her.

"Hey Asher," said Pandora nervously.

"Long time no see. How are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, how about you?'

"I'm doing quite well myself. Are you here with anyone?" Asher looked around and then back to Pandora.

"Yes, I'm here with that man over there," she pointed to Nimrod coming out of the hallway where her art was,"There that man. He is wearing all red."

"Wow, he's really red. I never knew you had such peculiar taste in men." he said in surprise.

"Well I'm just full of surprises. Can you excuse me I have to back to Nimrod, he looks a little lost." Pandora walked away towards Nimrod. _God Asher is really creepy._ She quickly made her way to Nimrod.

"Hey Nimrod," She called out to him.

"Oh hey," he said," I saw the oil painting of me in the cafe. When did you do that?"

"My sketches are references, when I get home from the cafe I paint them. Do you like it?"

"I love it. I was curious how much for it?"

"Well $200 or possibly free since you are buying it."

"Why free just for me?"

"Because without you there would be no painting." Music began to play and the people around them were going to the dance floor in the middle of the room. Tokyo Tokyo- Die Raketen was playing _(AN-Listen to the song while you read this.) _

"Nimrod let's dance_._" Pandora pulled Nimrod with her to the dance floor.

"Pandora I really don't want to dance." Nimrod tried to get her to let go but her grip was way to strong.

"Nimrod it's fun. Dance with me, please." Pandora started moving her hips and pulled Nimrod closer.

"Pandora I can't dance to this type of music." Pandora twirled and continued to dance.

"Come on try new things. I bet you'll like it." Nimrod started to move. At first it looked like weird jerking motions but he soon got the hang of it."There you go Nimrod." Pandora smiled at his weird, quirkiness.

"This is fun," admitted Nimrod. Soon they both had their hands in air with everyone else. There were strobe lights flashing and everyone was having a fun time.

"I love this band." Shouted Pandora as the music got louder.

"It's German," shouted Nimrod.

"Isn't it awesome!" She shouted back. She pulled Nimrod closer and put his hands on her hips. She moved with and he with her. She twirled and had her back to Nimrod. She faced the DJ. Pandora put his arms around her.

"Pandora what are you doing?" asked Nimrod for he was confused.

"I'm dancing with you." She turned back to Nimrod and smiled.

"You look great," said Nimrod, who didn't no what else to say.

"You don't look bad yourself, you seem like you're having fun."

"Yes, I've done this sort of thing before."

"Really? Why not?"

"I've never had a reason to, and to be honest I never really liked it until now."

"Really huh." The song ended and the DJ started a new song. "Do you want to stop dancing?"

"Actually yes." She grabbed his hand and lead him off the floor.

"So you want to take home the painting?" She said walking over the the bar.

"Yes."

"Do you want anything to drink?"

"A sure," he walked to the bar and ordered a brandy.

"Can I have a Miami Vice?" Pandora asked the bar tender.

"Sure coming right put Miss." Pandora walked back to Nimrod.

"So what do you do for a living? I'm just a little curious."

"It's complicated," said Nimrod sipping his brandy.

"How so?" asked Pandora as she drank her drink.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Try me, I bet I would." Pandora looked at Nimrod intent on getting an answer.

"I'm different Pandora. I'm not normal."

"Yea you told me."

"I'm really, really different."

"I get it you're different. What does that have to do with your job?"

"I really wish I could tell you but I can't."

"Well then I guess that gives me my answer then." Pandora walked away. Nimrod trailed after to her.

"Pandora why are you walking away?"

"Because I know what you do and I think it's sick and wrong." Nimrod looked really, really confused.

"What exactly do you mean?"

"You're a sick bastard and I can't believe I thought you were nice," she said in disgust. Nimrod was very, very confused.

"Please tell me what you think I do."

"You're either a drug dealer, or you traffic women and I find both extremely sick and disgusting. You ruin people's lives and people like you should be in jail." Nimrod's jaw dropped. He couldn't help but laugh.

"Why the fuck are you laughing?" Pandora was started to get really angry.

"Because you're funny," said Nimrod between laughs.

"How am I funny, you ass?" She crossed her arms across her chest and had an extremely pissed off look on her face.

"Because I'm neither of those things." He said laughing his ass off.

"Well, what do you do?"

"I can't really tell you, but I can show you." Nimrod stopped laughing and caught his breath.

"Ok show me."

"Alright, wish for something."

"What?"

"You heard me. Wish for something." Nimrod prepared himself to say his focus word.

"Ok, I don't see how this tells me what you do for living," said Pandora. She looked down at her drink and noticed she drank it all. "I wish for a refill of my Miami Vice."

"QWERTYUIOP!" Pandora's drink refilled itself.

"Holy shit, you're magician!"

"No," said Nimrod with slight annoyance."Why the bloody hell do people always say magician? I don't get it."

"Well what are you?"

"Can I trust you?" asked Nimrod. He knew it was stupid but he didn't know what else to say.

"Yea."

"I'm a djinn," said Nimrod. Pandora looked confused.

"What is that?" asked Pandora.

"Are you fucking serious? You don't know what a djinn is." Nimrod's jaw dropped a second time.

"I have no idea."

"Alright," said Nimrod trying to keep his cool,"A djinn is a genie but genie is what ignorant mundanes call us."

"So you can like grant three wishes and all that bullshit."

"Yes I can."

"Alright," said Pandora. "I'm really tired, I think I'm going to go home now."

"You're not freaked out at all?" asked Nimrod quite surprised.

"No not at all."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm a witch." She said calmly. "Do you want to walk me to the bus stop?"

"You're a witch," said Nimrod in surprise.

"Yea, now do you want to walk me to the bus stop?"

"You don't have a car?"

"Nope." she said while grabbed her purse.

"Well then let me drive you," offered Nimrod.

"Alright." The two walked out of the gallery and to the Rolls Royce.

"A red Rolls Royce. What a surprise," Pandora said sarcastically.

"Hey be nice I'm driving you home." Nimrod replied back with sarcasm. They got in the car and were off to Pandora's loft. When they arrived Pandora got out and waved good bye to Nimrod. She was about to go in when Nimrod stopped her.

"Pandora would you like to go out tomorrow night?" asked Nimrod with hope that she would say yes.

"Yea sure."

"Great I'll pick you up at 6. Bye." With that he drove away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Pandora walked into her loft and saw a message on her answering machine. She walked over and clicked the button o the machine. She immediately regretted it.

"Hey Pandy, it's Marky. Where the hell are you? I checked you're apartment and they told me you moved out and hopped on a plane to New York. I've checked with all you're friends there. They tell me you're in London. I know you don't get along with the family but we are family. Please come home. I miss my little sister and mom wants to know where you are. We're worried Pandy. We don't want to get that phone call saying I don't have a sister anymore. We're worried you're gonna start using again. Please just come home. Love ya." Pandora dropped her purse and fell to the floor. She missed her family too but she couldn't go back home. She' couldn't look at her brothers after what happened.

"God, why?" she cried. "Why the fuck is this happening to me!" she banged on the walls and sobbed on the floor. She felt an aching pain in her heart where her family used to be. She picked herself up and dusted off her dress. She trudged to her and grabbed a huge roll of paper towels. She wiped her tears and sat alone in her kitchen. "I never wanted to leave but I had to," she told herself. "I had to."

* * *

Nimrod pulled into his driveway and opened the garage. He watched slowly as it opened, he drove the Rolls Royce in and got out. It was a long night and he had fun. He was tired now and wanted nothing more but to crawl into bed, but first he had to deal with Groanin. He opened the door that lead into the house and there was Groanin waiting for him.

"Do you have nothing better to do, but sit here and wait for me?" asked Nimrod irritably.

"Actually sir I don't. Do you know what time it is?"

"I really don't know or care." Nimrod trudged up the stairs hoping to get away, but sadly no luck.

"It's 11:59 sir," said Groanin looking at his watch.

"So? I'm a grown man I can go out however late I want." seethed Nimrod from the top of the stairs.

"Not when the twins are coming tomorrow. What will you say when they ask you what you were doing that made so sleepy last night?"

"I 'll tell them I went out."

"You reek of brandy and perfume, sir."

"Oh come on Groanin we didn't do anything!" He shouted.

"Then what did you do sir?"

"We went to an art exhibition. We danced, drank, and had a rather nice time." said Nimrod happily. "And we shall do it tomorrow night."

"What about the twins sir?"

"Groanin have watched them before and besides Layla and Edward are coming too."

"But they are coming to see their Uncle." Groanin gave Nimrod a stern look. "Who is this woman anyways?"

"Her name is Miss Pandora Patterson, she's an artist from San Fransisco." Groanin realized he was never going to change Nimrod's mind about calling off his new date so he allowed him to up stairs and get as much sleep as he possibly could before John and Philipa got to London.

* * *

Pandora walked into her bathroom and started the shower. She took off her dress, jewelry,heels, and hair ties. She slowly got into the water. She cringed at the burning, hot sensation the water gave her. She turned the knob to make it cooler. The water stopped burning for her skin and became soothing again. Pandora stood in the shower just letting to the water hit her. She felt so relaxed but her happiness didn't last long. The phone opened the shower door and reached for the phone. She looked at the ID. It was Arthur. Her oldest brother.

"Should I answer it?" she asked herself. She hesitantly pushed the talk button and held it to her ear. "Hello."

"Pandora, hey it's Arty."

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"I'm in London."

"Why the hell are you?" Arthur's voice changed from sweet and concerned to mad as hell.

"Because I needed to get out." she tried to explain.

"Get out? Get out of where?"

"Get out of California, the states. I needed to get away from you."

"Why? Are you using again?"

"NO Arty I'm clean. I met someone here."

"Someone to sell you drugs."

"No someone who can love me." She hung up the phone and threw it at the wall. She knelt in her shower and cried.

* * *

Nimrod sat in bed thinking about Pandora. He couldn't stop. She was so amazing and beautiful. He never wanted this moment to end. The twins would just have to deal with not seeing their Uncle for a little while.

"I think I love her," he mumbled to himself. He had never felt this way for any woman ever until now. He wanted to be with Pandora forever and she hopefully she wanted the same. Nimrod dozed off to sleep when suddenly his alarm clock came on. He groggily heaved himself out of looked at the time on the clock. 5:30 AM. John and Philipa would be arriving in the London airport in an hour. He needed to quickly ran to his closet and pulled out a suit and threw it on. He sprinted downstairs when he heard to voices.

"Good morning Uncle Nimrod." said a young girl's voice

"How'd you sleep?" said a young boy's voice. Nimrod turned to see his niece and nephew.

"John Philipa you're here already." He ran up to hug them.

"Yea Uncle Nimrod, Groanin came to pick us up so you could sleep. When we got home we decided to mess with you since you didn't come pick us up yourself," said Philipa.

"We changed you clock so you would wake up thinking you were going to late picking us up and then we waited down here to see how ridiculous you would look." laughed John.

"That was a good one John. Now where's your mother and father?"

"They are in the kitchen with Groanin," said Philipa. Nimrod walked into the kitchen and saw his sister and his brother-in-law.

"Hello sis," he said happily.

"Good morning Nimrod, had a little fun last night I see." she said sarcastically. She gave him a you're- busted- look that she always gave him when they were kids.

"What are you going to lecture me about going out last night too?"

"Well I do have a few things to say about it." Nimrod was tired and needed his coffee, not his big sister lecturing him.

"Then go on. Say them."

"One, I'm so happy for you. I never thought you'd ever find someone." Nimrod almost choked on his coffee. "Two, I would like to meet her tonight. I'm curious to what she looks like." Nimrod gave his sister a hell-NO-look. "Finally three, please tell me you two have slept together already. If you haven't even this relationship will end fast." Layla sipped her tea and looked at the paper.

"You're a horrible sister, you know that." Nimrod looked at his sister, wishing he blast into bits. He used to look at her this way when they were kids.

"What Nimrod I'm just being honest." she said cooly.

"Well you're honesty really sucks." Nimrod replied bitterly.

"I'm sorry, I'm right."

"God help me please," Nimrod said in exasperation.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pandora lied on her bed faced down in despair.

"I honestly do not know what to wear." she mumbled. She turned her head and looked at the clock, 4:30. She had time, no need to rush. Pandora got up and the to her closet. Boxes were scattered everywhere, she hadn't had time to unpacked everything. She went to the few dresses that were hanging. She liked a particular red dress and thought Nimrod would like it but she found it was to revealing.

"God, I have nothing to wear," she sighed to herself. She went through her boxes and found a nice black dress. She went to the mirror and held it up to herself. "This doesn't look that bad." She threw it on the bed and went through the closet found her favorite black heels. "These will look nice." She placed them next to the dress. She walked over to the bathroom and looked through her jewelry boxes. She found a black necklace with a silver heart. "Oh this is nice," she said with glee. Pandora got dressed quickly and went to the bathroom. She put on her make-up and went to the living room. "now I just got to wait" she said to herself. She sat on her couch and turned on the TV.

* * *

"Uncle Nimrod, where are you going," asked Philipa. She followed her Uncle upstairs.

"Well Philipa, I'm going out to meet someone," said Nimrod nervously. He tried to hurry upstairs so Philipa wouldn't ask anymore questions.

"OO, who is she?"

"She's a friend." He ran up the stairs.

"You want to be more than friends right?" she shouted up the stairs.

"Philipa, stop asking so many questions!" Nimrod shouted back. he ran to his room and closed the door. "Why does she ask so many questions," he sighed to himself. He needed to get ready and fast. He ran to his closet, faced with the same problem as before. He didn't know what to wear. He stood in denial, when suddenly there was a knock on his door.

"Sir, I have a suit, pressed and ready." said Mr. Groanin. Nimrod quickly let him in and closed the door behind him.

"Oh thank you, Groanin,"sighed Nimrod in relief. He grabbed the suit and threw it on. He quickly ran downstairs trying to avoid his sister.

"Oh little brother." Nimrod stopped in his tracks. _God, why?_

"Hello Layla, what do you want?"

"I want to meet this Pandora."

"No, no. Never, you will never meet her, ever." He smirked at his sister.

"Oh Nimrod please." She gave him a puppy dog look.

"Nuh-uh." NImrod walked away grabbing his keys. He was out the door before she say anything else. He jumped in his car and was off to the loft. He finally arrived and knocked on the door

* * *

Pandora immediately got up from the couch and ran to the door. She stopped and fixed her hair. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey, Nimrod."

"Hello, you ready to go?"

"Um yea...let's go." Nimrod grabbed her hand and lead her to the car. He opened the door to the car for her.

"Thank you, such a gentleman," she said.

"You are quite welcome." He closed the door and went in on his side. He started the car and they were off.

"I thought I'd take you to a club. It's club PInn." He pulled into a driveway for the club. The Two got out and Nimrod handed the valet his keys. He held Pandora's hand as they walked into the club. There were flashing lights, music blasting, people dancing. Pandora immediately went to the dance floor. She dragged Nimrod with her.

"Nimrod let's dance," she shouted above the music. She starting moving and pulling Nimrod closer. He started dancing when his phone starting go off.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I let me just take this." He left Pandora in the middle of the dance floor.

"Hello?" Shouted Nimrod.

"Hey Uncle!" shouted Philipa,"You on your date?"

"Yes Philipa please I have to get back to Pandora." Suddenly Pandora appeared behind him.

"Nimrod, what are you doing?"

"Pandora I'm sorry it's my niece." He pointed to his phone.

"You have a niece?"

"Um...yes," Nimrod looked irritated at his phone,"Philipa please stop talking."

"What does she want?"

"She wants to meet you."

"Really?"

"Yes she does."

"Well them let me meet her." Nimrod looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I said, let me meet her." Pandora grabbed the phone.

"Hello Philipa, I can't wait to meet you." She hung up.

"What did you just do?" Nimrod looked even more confused.

"Let's go I want to meet her." She pulled Nimrod outside and went to the valet and grabbed the keys. "Drive." She handed him the keys.

"Alright." They got in the car and were off."I want to warn you about my family. My sister is home with my niece and nephew. They really want to meet you."

"Really? That's cool." They finally got to the house. It was pure white with an amazing black door.

"What a beautiful house." said Pandora.

"Why thank you. Let's go in," said Nimrod leading Pandora into the house. He opened the door with extreme displeasure. He never wanted Pandora to meet his family like this.

"We are home," he said loudly. He heard heavy footsteps approaching them.

"Good evening sir. Home early I see," greeted Mr. Groanin.

"Hello, I'm Pandora." Pandora held her hand out to shake Groanin's.

"Good evening Ms. Pandora. What a pleasure to meet you," said he reaching his hand to shake her's.

"What a beautiful house, Nimrod." Pandora walked around to look at the art on the walls, when suddenly she bumped into a short red-haired girl, about 14 years-old.

"oh Im so sorry." said Pandora.

"Oh it's alright," excused Philipa.

"You're Philipa. So nice to meet you." said Pandora.

"A pleasure to meet you,' said Philipa. Nimrod quickly rushed to Pandora's side.

"Pandora, this is my niece, Philipa."

"Hey Uncle Nimrod," greeted Philipa. "I'll go get mom and John, they'd love to me you, Pandora." She ran into the living room where everyone was seated. She grabbed her mother's hand and lead her to Pandora.

"Hi, I'm Layla," said Layla warmly.

"Hello," replied Pandora. She could feel Layla's eyes searching her for imperfection.

"Hello sis," Nimrod hugged his sister,"Stop staring at her you're making her uneasy." whispered Nimrod into his sister's ear. He let go of Layla giving her a serious look.

"Sp Pandora how did you meet my brother." asked Layla.

"Oh well, he went to the cafe outside of London a couple times and one day I decided to talk to him," replied Pandora politely, she wanted to make a good impression on Layla.

"How lovely,"said Layla coolly. "Oh John, come and meet Pandora. She's a friend of your Uncle's." she called to her son.

"Hello, I'm John," greeted the young boy. Pandora could tell that he wasn't open to sharing his uncle with her.

"Hello John, what kind of music do you like?" asked Pandora.

"I like rock," replied John.

"Have you ever heard of the Ramones?" she asked.

"Yes, I like their song Rock'n'Roll Highschool."

"I do too. It's one of of their most famous songs." said Pandora. She reached into her pursed and dug deep until she pulled out what looked like a black rag. She handed it to John.

"For you," she said. John took the rag and opened it up, it was a vintage Ramones t-shirt. His eyes widen with delight.

"Awesome," he said breathless.

"You're welcome," replied Pandora. Philipa flashed her a jealous look, so Pandora reached deep into her purse again.

"Philipa, do you like flowers?" asked Pandora.

"Yes, I do." she replied. Pandora reached into her purse and pulled out a narcissus flower. Philipa's jaw dropped, it was the most beautiful flower she ever saw.

"For you dear," said Pandora as she handed Philipa the delicate flower. "They grow in dark places."

"It's beautiful, thank you." said Philipa. Nimrod pulled Pandora close.

"Why are you giving them gifts?" he whispered to Pandora.

"So they like me," she whispered back.

"So Pandora, how long have you been in London?" asked Layla slyly.

"Just a couple months, I still haven't fully unpacked." Pandora leaned closer to Nimrod, Layla's questions made her uneasy.

"How'd you pull out this flower from your purse?" questioned Philipa.

"Well, let's just say it's magic."

"There is no such thing as magic," replied Philipa,"Uncle Nimrod said so himself."

"Well Uncle Nimrod doesn't know everything." Nimrod shot her a look. "What it's true, you don't know everything."

"I think I know more than you." said Nimrod a bit insulted. "I know there are no such things as witches."

"Are you saying you think I was lying." Pandora shot him a look of disapproval.

"Well there no witches." He stressed the NO when he said this.

"There are and I am part of them or at least I used to be." Pandora looked down in shame.

"You're a witch," said John in amazement. "Uncle Nimrod you." Nimrod stopped him before he could finish.

"I know what I said John and I stand by it. Pandora it's impossible that you could be a witch."

"Listen Nimrod, you don't know about every little magical creature that walks this earth, you don't know everything. You are just a djinn."

"And how do you know, Little Miss Witch?"

"I know because I'm not as lucky as you all and I've seen the darker side of magic." Pandora let go of Nimrod to face him fully."I've seen very dark things, and because of that very dark things have happened to me."

"I don't believe you. There are only djinn." said Nimrod.

"You know nothing of the real world Nimrod, if you did you wouldn't be so happy and pompous." Pandora stormed out of the house. She walked aimlessly hoping to get away from Nimrod as far away as possible. "The last thing I need right now, some guy who thinks I'm a total loon." She walked and walked and had no idea where she was going.

* * *

"Nice one Nimrod," said his sister. "Now you'll never get her back." She turned very disappointed in her brother.

"What there are no such things a witches." stated Nimrod. "We both know this."

"We don't know everything, Nimrod. We could be wrong." she replied back.

"She could be a witch, Uncle Nimrod, maybe." said Philipa hoping Pandora would come back. Her Uncle needed someone to be with. She was perfect for him.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pandora finally found her way home and she was really pissed, she kicked off her heels and flopped on her couch. She was tired of British television, so she didn't even bother to pick up the remote to her TV. She didn't want to hear anymore bad news so she just ignored the messages on her phone. She wanted to sink into the deepest whole. She hadn't felt this way in a long time. She remembered when she was in high school. That was the first time she ever felt this way. She remembered the reason why she felt this way. She remembered what she was ordered to do and how she could never do it.

"God, why me?' she muttered to herself. "Why?" Nimrod sat in his room thinking what to do. He didn't mean to upset her, but he stood by the facts. "What am I going to do," he said to himself. "Go after her," said a voice behind his bedroom door. Nimrod got up and opened the door to find his niece Philipa there. "Really? Do you think so," asked Nimrod. "Totally, go get her," Philipa replied back. Nimrod grabbed his coat and went after Pandora. He decided to go to her loft to find her. When he arrived there he saw a manish looking women walk out of the downstairs studio. He hurriedly ran to the woman. "Um...hello is Pandora up there?" asked Nimrod. The woman turned around to see Nimrod. He gasped, it was a dragqueen. "Hello love, yea she's in there. But she don't want to talk to anybody." stated the dragqueen. Nimrod moved aside for the queen to pass and opened the door to the studio. He went in and climbed to stairs to her apartment. As he got to the door he stopped listened inside he heard nothing. He knocked on the door. *Knock, knock* He waited nervously. After a while no ne came so he knocked louder. *KNOCK, KNOCK* Finally Pandoracame to the door. "What do you want?" she asked as she opened the door. "Please let me in. We need to talk." he pleaded. "Why? So you can tell me that I don't exsist." Pandora was clearly irritated. "Please Pandora," pleaded Nimrod. She decided to let him in. Nimrod walked inside and marveled at the art. "Amazing," he breathed. " Thanks," said Pandora she walked to her couch. She sat and a pillow close to her. Nimrod sat down beside her. "I'm sorry. Maybe I don't know everything but I stand by my facts. I'm if that offended you, I didn't mean to." he apologized. Pandora looked at him with forgiveness. "It's alright. I never thought you understand right away." she admitted. She sat closer to Nimrod and put her head on his shoulder. "God, I'm so tired," she sighed. She snuggled closer to Nimrod. "So am I," said Nimrod. He enjoyed the feeling of her this close to him. He thought about what his sister said about them sleeping together. He thought about how wonderful it would ne right now. He hadn't been with a woman in quite some time. "You know Nimrod you don't have to go. You can...stay here tonight," suggested Pandora, wrapping her arms around Nimrod's. Nimrod thought about how nice it would to sleep with Pandora. "I think I might have to take you up on that offer." he said. "Alright, I'll go change Pandora got up and ran off to her bedroom. She closed the door lightly behind her. "I can't believe this," she whispered to herself. She ran into her closet and looked for her tight red silk pj tank top and red shorts. She wanted to sexy. "Be sudle and alluring," she whispered. When she put on her pjs she quickly sprayed some apple blossom body spray and went back out. She found Nimrod still on the couch. "Do you want to get ready for bed?" she asked. "Oh...um yes where is your bathroom?" he asked. "Just down the hall and to the left," she said pointing to the hallway. Nimrod got up and walked to the bathroom. He had no idea what to do. He wanted to play it cool but he already getting excited just by looking at her in her red silk top. God she looked good. Nimrod found bathroom and went in. "What will I wear," he whispered. He took off his jacket and tie. He looked at himself in the mirror. "I'm wearing a white under shirt and red boxer shorts. "That's good enough right," he whispered to himself. He took off the excess clothing until he was in he shirt and shorts. He neatly folded his clothes went outside. "Pandora, where can I put my clothes?" he asked. "Oh...ah I'll put them in the closet right here." she pointed to the closet near the door. Nimrod handed her his clothes and she placed them in the closet. She had prepared the couch for him with a large pillow and blankets. "Well here you are," she said putting the clothes away and showing him the couch. "You know Nimrod I counted today as our third date." she said hinting to something. "Oh that's nice," said Nimrod. "Usually I would get a goodnight kiss when my date dropped me off home on the third date." She stepped closer to Nimrod. "Oh alright," said Nimrod nervously he could feel himself getting hard. Pandora moved close and leaned in to kiss him. Nimrod leaned in too. They lips met, it was like a symphony of angels. She pulled away and looked at Nimrod surprised. He put his hands on her waist and kissed her again. He slipped his tongue to mighty graze her lips. Pandora giggled against his lips and deepended the kiss. She slid her tongue in his exploring every crevice. He pulled her body closer, sealing his arms around her. Pandora raked her fingers across his back. They pulled away from eachother to breathe. "Wow," said Pandora. She was surprised to how good of a kisser Nimrod was. "Wow," said Nimrod, he hadn't been so excited in along time. He wanted to hold her forever. "So...what do we do now?" she asked her body still close to his. Nimrod couldn't take this anymore he getting very hard now and he was sure she could feel it. "What would you like to do?" he asked seductively, he holding her closer so she could feel his erection. Pandora felt his hardness under her and she was quite turned on herself. "I think I know what you want to do," she whispered to him. She leaned close to his ear. "I wouldnt mind doing that either," she breathed into his ear, sending a shiver up his spine. Nimrod was rock hard and going crazy. "Where shall we go to do this?" he asked her. He eyes were intense with lusty love. Pandora looked back at him with the same eyes. "Follow me," she said in a husky voice. She grabbed his hand and lead him to her bedroom. "Here we are," she said as they entered the room. Pandora walked over to the bed and sat down. Nimrod followed her and sat next to her. He grabbed her waist and turned her towards him. He laid his lips on her neck, trailing small kisses as he went up to her check. Pandora slipped her hands under his shirt and glided her hands across his chest. He didn't have the body of a man who worked out but he did have a nice body. Her body trembled as he started to nip at her ear. "You're beautiful," he said to her. Pandora took he hand from her waist and guided it up to her breast. Nimrod groped at her supple breasts. He could feel her nipples becoming hard little peaks underneath her silk top. He he reached his other hand under her top and groped her other breast. She gasped and started to become very wet. Nimrod moved his hands from Pandora's boobs to the fabric of her top. He looked up at her. "May I?" he asked as he lifted up the fabric. "Yes," said Pandora as she grasped his shirt. Nimrod pulled her top up and over her head and Pandora did the same to his. She tossed his shirt somewhere on the other side of the bed. Nimrod laided it behind him. Nimrod laided kisses down her neck to her collar bone and to her breasts. He lightly kissed the part between them. "Nimrod," gasped Pandora as the hottness of his lips hit her cool skin. Nimrod came up and leaned to kiss her check. He moved his way to her lips, he kissed her and slowly slipped his tongue her mouth. He removed his hands from her body and ran them through her hair. Pandora began to moan. She pushed Nimrod onto the bed and pinned him down. She straddled his erection, she slowly rubbed her crotch agaisnt his in a teasing manner. "Pandora, please," begged Nimrod, this was torture to him. He tried fight against her but she pinned down by the wrists. Nimrod didn't mind this completely, beside the ache in his throbbing member, Pandora was quite the site. She was extremely fit and her breasts were perky and large but not to big. "You know Nimrod, I really like you." said Pandora. She moved her hands from his wrists down his body. "I've always wondered about you," she said huskily. Her hands were roughing the alastic in his boxers. "Now I my cursiousity will be for filled." She began to pull down his shorts, revealing his hard penis. Pandora couldn't help but stare, it was so big. " You like what you see?" asked Nimrod in a cocky voice. "I thought Marid weren't supposed to be cocky," teased Pandora. Nimrod sat up and looked at her with a smirk. He kissed her gently then drew back. He moved his hands down her sides to her shorts. Nimrod leaned in to kiss her stomach and slowly pulled down her shorts along with her panties. "I like you," he said,"I like you a lot." Pandora pushed him back down on the bed and slowly grabbed his penis. She positioned herself on top of him and slid his throbbing dick in. Pandora gasped as she slid down his shaft. Nimrod's head lolled back in pleasure. Pandora began to move up and down, each time Nimrod's cock went deeper inside her. "Ahhh," she moaned. Nimrod carefully turned her so he was top. He started thrusting in and out faster. "Oh God!" she screamed. Pandora raked her nails across his back, clinging to him. "You're so tight," Nimrod gasped. He pumped harder and faster. Pandora cried out in ecstasy. "Harder, harder," she begged Nimrod. Nimrod went harder with each thrust. He could feel the walls of her vagina squeezing him. "Good God!" Nimrod yelled. This was driving him insane, the pleasure was exhilarating. Nimrod could feele himself getting to climax. "Oh my God, oh yes,yes!" Pandora shrieked. "Pandora I'm going to climax," yelled Nimrod warning her. Pandora clung to his body her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "Its ok come, baby," she said,"I don't mind." Nimrod made his final thrust and came along with Pandora. "Oh fuck!" screamed Pandora. Nimrod's semen flowed into her, his body became limp and he laid down on the bed next to Pandora. "That was a amazing," he said in a meek voice. "Yea it was." replied Pandora. She snuggled closer to Nimrod and kissed him. Nimrod pulled her close to him and smiled. "I really, really like you," he said. They laughed and laid together, holding eachother until they fell asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

*BEEP,BEEP* Nimrod awoke to a lound beeping sound and a weight on his chest. He looked down to see Pandora's head laying on his chest. Her eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Good morning,"she said as she woke up. She kissed Nimrod and laid her head back down. "I dont want to get up," she announced,"But sadly I have to work." Pandora removed herself from her place next to Nimrod on the bed.

"I have to get back home. I promised my sister I'd take the children out for a non-djinn day of 'fun'." said Nimrod in irritation. He wasn't looking forward to shopping all day.

"Nimrod, you could bring the kids here to the studio." said Pandora from the bathroom.

"I don't know Pandora," he stated. Nimrod got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to find Pandora by the mirror brushing her hair. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"I like you a lot," he said as he hugged her. Nimrod put his head on her shoulder.

"I like you too," replied Pandora. She turned around to face him. "Wanna jump in the shower with me?" she asked seductively.

"Sure, why not?" The one two got into the shower together and then Nimrod was off.

* * *

When Nimrod arrived home he was greeted by the twins immediately.

"Morning Uncle Nimrod, had a fun night last night, huh." said Philipa.

"Did you get a good night's sleep?" asked John sarcastically. The twins giggled and hugged their uncle.

"John, Philipa what do you want to do today, hmph? Shopping, site seeing, go to an art studio?" asked Nimrod. He slyly slipped in the part about the art studio.

"Ooo!" shouted Philipa,"An art studio sounds wonderful."

"Well that's settled to the art studio." said Nimrod happily.

"Wait, wait, wait what about where I want to go," said John defiantly. Nimrod to turned to his nephew sheepishly.

"Ah yes John where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I want to go to the London Eye. I hear a lot of tourists go there every year." said John matter-of-factly.

"Alright, but to the flower shop I have to pick up a bouquet." Nimrod and the two teens walked out to the car.

* * *

Back at the studio Pandora was downstairs working with a group she put together. There was Jason Marks, a surrealist painter, Becky Stein, a photographer, and Virgina Ham, Pandora's close friend and dragqueen.

"So Pandora, a man came to see you last night. How was that?" asked Virgina. Pandora looked away a little embarrassed.

"It was fun,' she said trying to keep the details to a minimum.

"So whatcha two do?" pried Virgina again.

"Well talked and he spent the night." Pandora tried to look away from her friend looks of surprised.

"Well, well, well," said Jason.

_"Tsk, tsk," _said Becky.

"He spent the night, huh. Well how was he," asked Virgina.

"I don't understand." Pandora tried to play dumb.

"You know," said Becky. "How was the sex?" Everyone had their eyes glued to Pandora.

"Well," she began,"It was pretty amazing." They all laughed. "No, it was really amazing. I really do like him."

"I can't believe it her first relationship after you-know-who," sighed Virgina.

"I cant believe it either," said Becky. They all laughed and continued on with their work.

* * *

Nimrod and the twins finally arrived to the studio.

"Patterson Studios," said Philipa as she read the sign outside aloud.

"I rather like this place and I'm sure you will like it too, Philipa." said her uncle as he got out of the car. The three of them walked up to the door and Nimrod quickly ushered them in.

"Pandora," he called. "Are you in?" They all heard a loud crash.

"Wait Pandora, this is where your girlfriend works," said John. He was quite annoyed that his wanted to spend more time with her than with him and his sister.

"Actually yes and she owns this studio," stated Nimrod. He walked further into the studio and called again. "Pandora!" Philipa looked around then room to see all the art work hung up the bare, white walls. She tool in every detail and quite amazed at the work.

"Nimrod just a second," shouted a voice from the back. Nimrod and the children walked towards the voice and found PAndora on the floor picking up brushes and papers. She looked up at them and smiled.

"Hello John, Hi Philipa. Spending a day with your uncle I see." Nimrod bent down to help her pick up the mess.

"Hello darling," said Nimrod. He kissed her lightly on the cheek and helped her stand. Pandora looked at the twins.

"So what brings you all to my studio, on this fine day," she asked.

"Well, Uncle Nimrod thought I would like the art. I do, I think it's amazing," said Philipa. Pandora blushed.

"Why thank you Philipa. Would you like to see what I working on?" Philipa nodded and Pandora guided her to the back. She looked over to the canvas hanging on the wall. It was an elegantly painted portrait of a family. NImrod moved closer to Pandora and held her.

"It looks beautiful," he said.

"It really does," said John, who was breathless at the painting.

"Thanks, it's my family," said Pandora with a sigh. Everyone was quite when suddenly the heard a huge_** BANG.**_

"What in God's name was that?" shouted Pandora. She unhooked Nimrod's arms from her waist and ran to the basement door. "What are you doing down there!" she shouted.

"We are making a print," called a voice from down there.

"Well stop making so much noise," she bluntly replied. Pandora turned back to Nimrod and the twins. "Sorry about that."

"This is your family," said Philipa as she pointed to the painting. Pandora walked closer to it.

"Yes," she said. She pointed to painting. "That's my brother Mark, my brother Joe, my brother Arthur, my brother Tom, my mother, my father, and finally my brother John." She had pointed to everyone in the picture and stared sadly into it. "I haven't seen them in a while." Philipa stepped closer.

"And that's you." She pointed to a young girl, about 9 or 10, who had long blond hair and big blue eyes. Pandora smiled weakly.

"Yes that's me, but that was a long time ago."

"You have a lot of brothers," said John amazed at the number of children in the painting. Pandora giggled.

"I remember when I was little, I was the youngest and my brothers always thought they had to protect me and so they followed me almost everywhere until I was 13 years-old." She smiled at the thought of her family. "They still think they have to protect." Pandora sighed and turned back to the children.

"With all those brothers do you have any nieces or nephews?" asked John.

"Yes, I have 5 nephews and 1 niece," said Pandora. "They are Chrissy, Hunter, Jason, Matthew, Steven, and Robert."

"Wow," said Nimrod.

"Yes and I was their favorite aunt." said Pandora proudly.

"Do you see now?" asked Philipa. Pandora looked at her sheepishly.

"Sadly no," she sighed.

"Why not," asked Nimrod. Pandora looked back to the painting.

"Because I've done some things that shouldn't have and am too hurt to see them," she said solemnly. "I was asked to do something I just couldn't and I got hurt. It was a kind of hurt my family couldn't just make go away." She looked down at the floor as if she were ashamed. Nimrod walked up to her and hugged her to his chest and buried his face in her hair.

"Well, you have us," he said to her. "I think we can make the hurt go away."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Pandora, Nimrod and the twins spent the rest of the day together. They went all over London and finally retired back at Nimrod's house.

"Nimrod, I'm not quite sure about about your taste in art," said Pandora as she went around the house looking at all the nude paintings.

"I rather like this one though," he said pointing to a nude woman. "Her body is so fascinating." Pandora eyed the painting enviously.

"Hence why I don't like it," she stated. The twins giggled as they watched Pandora and Nimrod bicker.

"So Pandora, do we have to call you Aunty now?" asked Philipa, who rather liked the idea.

"Well, if you want to, but you really don't have to." Pandora replied. "Hearing Aunty reminds me of my niece and nephews back home. They called me Aunt Pandy." Nimrod laughed at her little nickname.

"Pandy, really?" he laughed. "Can I call you that?" Pandora gave him a playful shove.

"No you may not. And that wasn't my only nickname. My brothers called me Pancake." she said. This only made Nimrod laugh harder. John snickered a little too.

"I think it's cute," said Philipa.

"Thanks Philipa, it was cute and I liked it." stated Pandora. Nimrod laughed and hugged Pandora.

"I like it too," he said affectionately.

"Haha sure you do," replied Pandora.

"No really I do." Pandora kissed him gently and removed his arms from her body.

"I gotta go," she said. She hugged the twins bye and kissed Nimrod. The twins walked out with Pandora.

"You like our uncle right?" asked John.

"Of course I do," Pandora answered.

"You won't hurt him will you?" asked Philipa.

"Never." Pandora left them at the doorway and slowly waved goodbye. The twins waved back and PAndora looked out onto the street. She didn't feel like walking so she looked back at the twins. They were still at the door. She gave them a wink and start to fade into thin air. John looked at Philipa.

"Did you see that?" he asked.

"Yea." his sister replied.

* * *

When Pandora got home her phone was ringing, she quickly rushed to answer it.

"Hello," she said.

"Pandora, its Tommy," said the voice on the other end.

"Hello Tom, why are you calling?" she asked.

"Do you feel it Pandy? Do feel it?" he asked urgently.

"Feel what?"

"The evil. Its there in London. He's there, they're all there," he muttered.

"Who's they?" asked PAndora clearly confused.

"Belphegor," he said. Pandora's eyes widened.

"Why is he here," she asked.

"It's the girl. She's there in London. Pandora you need to find her."

"Tommy I can't do it alone," she said.

"I know, the family is gonna be coming over soon. Can we put our differences aside for the sake of the world?"

"Yea sure."

"Look out for anything Pandy. Be careful please," Tom pleaded.

"I will."

"Pandora, you realized Ben is there," he said.

"Yea I do. I'm not scared."

"Don't do anything crazy...and stay away from pills, you hear!" he shouted.

"Yea, bye."

"Bye sis," said Tommy. "I love you."

"Love ya too." said Pandora as she hung up the phone. She leaned against the wall. "God, help us all."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Pandora couldn't sleep at all. All she could think about was Ben.

"He is here in London," she said to herself. "How could I have missed it?" She closed her eyes and remembered him.

He was tall with hazel eyes and brown hair. He had the cutest smirk and the most enchanting laugh.

"Why Ben, why did you do this to me. I loved you." she said. Pandora walked up to the full body mirror in her loft. She sorrowfully glanced down at her stomach. "My baby," she whispered.

* * *

Mark and Arthur stood side-by-side packing their bags.

"Do you think Pandora is ok?" asked Mark, who was the most concerned for his little sister.

"She's an adult, she can take care of herself." stated Arthur. He zipped up his suitcase and hauled it to the door. Mark looked at him with concerned eyes. "I'm pretty sure he hasn't found her yet." said Arty.

"What if he does before we get there!" exclaimed Mark. "I don't want to find my little sister's dead body on the floor." He harshly closed his suitcase and threw it on the floor. "What if he hurts her like before? What if the pressure is too much for her? What then!"

"Mark calm down," said Arthur.

"I don't want to calm down. My sister could be dead right now."

"She's fine." Arthur tried to reassure him.

"You just say that. You probably wouldn't even care if she died." Arthur slammed the door shut and walked up to Mark.

"She's my sister too!" he yelled. "I care too! Don't you dare tell me I don't care, don't you fucking ever tell me I don't care!" Mark backed away, he knew better than to push Arthur further.

"I'm scared Arty. I'm scared she's going to do something, I'm scared something is gonna happen to her. I can't handle seeing her like that ever agin." Mark sighed.

"I know brother, I know." Arthur grabbed the suitcases and opened the door. "We gotta go Mark. Hurry up." With that Arthur walked out and down stairs, as he walked further down he saw his mother. She was packed and ready.

"I'm coming too, Arthur." she said. She placed a black, leather handbag on her large suitcase. "I am her mother. She needs me now more than ever." Arthur gave his mom a serious look.

"You realize she is going to flip right." he said. "You two haven't talked in ten years."

"I know, but she is my daughter. I may not always like her, but I will always love her."

"Alright, you're the parent," he said to his mother. He placed the suitcases by his mother. "Kids! Bros, and their wives! Get your butts down here!" he yelled up stairs. He heard the pounding of feet and slamming of doors, soon they were all down stairs.

"Hey dad," said Hunter, Arthur's son.

"Gramms, you're coming with us?" asked Chrissy. Her Grandmother nodded to her.

"Alright, we are going to London. This is not a vacation, we are to find and protect, understood." said Arthur. They all nodded and huddled together. With a wave of Mark's hand they began to fade away.

* * *

"Hello brother," said Layla as she walked into her brother's library.

"Hello sister," Nimrod simply replied. Layla walked up to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly kissed his check.

"The children told me. I'm so happy for you," she said. Nimrod looked at his sister in confusion.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really Nimrod." She sat beside Nimrod and hugged him. "I truly am."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Author's Note- The chapter starts off with some music. The song is_ Hello Love Goodbye_ by To be Juliet's Secret. **

_I saw you walking in the street  
Don't look this way love, please.  
Just let my heart, let it go.  
It took me back to that day  
You turned and walked away  
And said it's suposed to be this way  
I thought I'd be okay cause it was all the same  
I guess our story is ending here_

"Ben," called Pandora.

"I'm here," he answered in a low voice. Pandora turned and smiled weakly.

"Ben, I can't do it. I love you," she said. "You love me right?" Ben cupped her face lovingly and kissed her forehead.

"Of course I do."

_My pen could only write your name  
You were filling every page, so fast.  
Then we fell and died away,  
It's not supposed to be this way  
I'm so far from okay, if it's all the same then it's just you that's okay._

"You're gonna take care of us right?" Pandora asked cradling her swelling stomach. Ben glanced down at it and rubbed it affectionately.

"Of course..."

_I saw you crying in the street  
Don't do this now love, please.  
We've been here so many times before  
Take me back to that day,  
I turned and walked away and said  
It's supposed to be this way, I thought I'd be okay  
Cause it was all the same, I guess our story is ending here_

Pandora gripped Ben's hand and brought it up to her lips.

"You're gonna be a great daddy." Ben smiled and sighed.

"I love you, Pandora. I'm sorry..." Ben's words faltered as he shoved her out the window.

_Take me back to that day, I'd make it all okay  
I don't know what to say  
I didn't know you felt that way,  
My lips could only say your name you were filling every phrase, so fast the we fell and died away_

Pandora fell farther and farther down until she hit the ground with a CRASH! Blood flowed from her body, and tears from her eyes. Her lips emitted a feeble whimper as she gripped the iron pole stuck in her her side. She raised her hand and saw the crimson color of hate and love that coated her hands.

"Ben!" she screamed. He down looked down at her from the window above. "BEN!" Her slitted eyes gazed up at him and were horrified at what they saw.

He looked down at her with a expression of eerie satisfaction. He smiled cruelly and laughed. Pandora's body shivered with fear and pain. Ben's face left the window, her left her there to die.

"My baby," she whimpered. "My baby."

(Major Flashback)

* * *

Pandora awoke to a banging on her door. She hauled herself out of bed and slowly opened it.

"Sis," greeted Arty. Tears filled Pandora's as looked at her brother.

"Arthur." She pulled into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry." Tears flowed from her eyes and drenched his shoulder.

"I've missed you," said Arthur quietly. Mark, Tommy, Joey, and Johnny appeared behind him and Pandora.

"We all missed you," said Mark. Pandora released Arty and stared at Mark.

"Hey brother," she mumbled. Marky hugged her tightly, engulfing her tiny frame in his.

"Hey sister."

"Pandora," called a familiar voice. Pandora turned and gaped at what she saw.

"Mother." she said. Mark released Pandora and she stood before her parents. "Mom, dad..."

"We're here sweetheart," said her father.

"We've missed you too." added her mom. Her mother walked to her and slowly wrapped her thin, old arms around her daughter. "Oh Pandora, we've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," said Pandora. She looked over her mother's thin shoulders to see her niece, Chrissy, looking straight at her. "Chrissy?"

"Hi aunty," she said meekly. "It's been a while."

* * *

"Nimrod?" called Layla from the study room. "Where are you?"

"I'm up stairs!" he yelled back.

"Come down, I want to show you something." Layla heard a loud thud, which were followed by hurried footsteps.

"What is it?" Nimrod asked. Layla held up a sparkling silver necklace.

"Do you remember this?" she asked her brother. Nimrod gaped at the piece of jewelry.

"It was mother's," he said quietly. His sister nodded to him.

"I just found it going through our old stuff." She handed the necklace to Nimrod.

"I remember her wearing it the day of your dance recital. The year your partner dropped you on stage." he laughed. "I remember I couldn't stop laughing." Layla gave her brother a playful shove and giggled.

"I remember," she said. "What shall we do with the necklace now, she's not here anymore and I don't want it." Nimrod shrugged.

"I don't know."

"Well, maybe you should give it to Pandora, she might like it." suggested Layla.

"Maybe," said Nimrod. "Maybe." Layla nudged Nimrod into the desk.

"Give it to her, she'll think its sweet."

"Alright," said Nimrod as he slipped the necklace into his pocket. "Do you think I should invite her to lunch with us. She could see the twins and I could see her."

"That sounds lovely, Nimrod. How does she like them?" asked Layla.

"She loves the twins. She said that Philipa reminded her of her own niece." Layla smiled.

"You love her don't you."

"More than anything in the world. This house is getting lonely with just me and Groanin and we can't have the children over all the time," said Nimrod. "I just want someone to be with and she wants to be with me."

"My little brother is falling in love, I'm so happy." They both laughed and hugged each other.

"I think I'm going to head over the Pandora's studio and pick her up."

"Shouldn't you call first," asked Layla.

"I want to surprise her." Layla shook her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Oh my god, Chrissy. You're so grown up," cooed Pandora. Her pulled her into an embrace.

"I've missed you aunty." said Chrissy.

"I've missed you too." Pandora's nephews appeared iin front of her and smiled warmly.

"Did you miss us, Aunt Pandora?" asked Hunter. Pandora turned from Chrissy and her nephews.

"Of course I've missed my boys," she cried as gave each one a bear hug. "I've missed everyone."

"Since we are done with this meet and greet, can we get down to business?" asked Arthur. Pandora released Hunter and turned to her brother.

"Right, let's get to work," said Pandora. She lead her family further into the studio and sat them all down.

"Alright, we have a serious problem," said Tom.

"Yes, Belphegor is in London and looking for his daughter," announced Johnny. "We got to find that girl and get her to safety."

"Do we know who the girl is?" asked Pandora.

"Uh...yes we do," Joey. Pandora looked at her brothers.

"Care to share," she asked.

"Pandora, you got to remember what the goal is. We are to find and protect her and avoid any confrontation." said Arthur.

"You gotta remember that," said Mark.

"Ok I get it, who is she?" asked Pandora.

"Pandy, its...Maria's daughter," said Tom. "Maria died a while ago and her daughter is unfortunately the girl we are looking for." Pandora's heart sank.

"Ron was..." she whispered.

"Yea he was." said her father. "We know that you two were best friends. We're sorry."

"She was my best friend..." said Pandora. She looked up at her dad. "Did he kill her?"

"That's what we think." commented Johnny.

"Pandora. please don't be all sad. The girl asked for it by marrying that guy." remarked Tom. Pandora shot him a death glare.

"She didn't know. I didn't know, it wasn't her fault, she was blinded by love." argued Pandora. She stood up from her seat and stared at her brother. "Did I ask for it when Ben pushed me out that window?"

"Pandora, don't even got there..." started Mark, but he was stopped by a knocking on the door.

"How is it? We are going to be closed for a while," called Pandora.

"Pandora! It's Nimrod! Could I see you a while!" Pandora quickly drew a smiled and ran to the door.

"You're gonna open the door now, we are in the middle of something!" yelled Arthur, but she ignored him and ran to the door.

Pandora swung the door open and gestured for him to come in.

"Hello," greeted Nimrod. Pandora hugged him and gave him a light peck on the cheek.

"Hey sweetheart, what are you doing here?" asked Pandora nervously.

"I wanted to ask you to come over for lunch or something." Pandora looked back behind her and turned back to him.

"I'm sort of busy right now, Nimrod." Nimrod gave a look of disappointment.

"What are you busy with?" he asked. Pandora sighed and pushed some stray hair back.

"My family is here," she said. "They're here for some business and...yeah." Nimrod smiled.

"Oh can I meet them?" asked Nimrod.

"Nimrod, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well, they could come to lunch at my house and you could talk about business there or something." said Nimrod.

"Nimrod, I don't know," said Pandora. Nimrod pushed past Pandora wand was walking to her family.

"What, I'm sure they'll love me."

"Nimrod, NO!" He walked into the room and all eyes were on the two of them.

"Hello,...everyone." stammered Nimrod.

"Pandora who is this?" asked her mother in a dead voice.

"Um...well...this is uh," mumbled Pandora. "I wasn't really planning for him to meet you now." Nimrod stepped forward and straightened his blazer and smiled.

"Hello, I'm Nimrod Godwin." Pandora smiled thinly and walked up to him and gripped his hand.

"Everyone this is the man I've seeing," she announced.

"I'll kill him!" shouted Mark as he stood up ready to pound Nimrod's face in. Pandora rushed up to hold him back and place he back on his chair.

"OK, this is Nimrod and NO one is going to kill him...him knows I'm a witch every thing is all good." said Pandora. Their jaws all dropped.

"Pandora, sweet heart is he a..." began her father. Pandora shook her head.

"No, Nimrod is a djinn." She turned to him and smiled. "Isn't that right, darling."

"Yes, I am." said Nimrod proudly. "I'm also the leader of my tribe." He smiled again trying to get them to like him. Pandora's mother huffed and turned to her daughter.

"Pandora, a djinn really?" she asked sarcastically. Pandora frowned at her mother's remark.

"Mom don't you dare say another word," warned Pandora. "I will not allow you to mess this relationship up for me too." Nimrod walked up to her mother.

"What's wrong with me being djinn?" he asked. Her mother rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Our kind and your tribes don't mix. You keep to yourselves and so do we," she replied. "This relationship will never work."

"It will to mother!" shouted Pandora.

"Pandora let's not get all worked up," eased her father.

"NO I will not be silenced by the both of you. I'm a grown woman and you are in my house, you should respect me enough to keep your comments to yourself." Pandora stomped her foot, meaning her word was law here and they needed to realize that.

"But seriously Pandora you two won't work," sighed her mom.

"And why not?" asked Nimrod. Her father laughed.

"It will never work because you will never understand," said Pandora's father. "You don't know what it's like to really fight evil. You've never had to worry about going to battle or getting killed, djinn just sit around lazily testing each other's power over mortals. We have to protect those people while you help destroy them."

"I do know what it's like to fear for my life," insisted Nimrod. "I've gone dangerous missions before, I've fought evil too." They all laughed, even Pandora fought back a giggle.

"I don't think hitting up the casinos in Vegas is really fighting evil," goaded Johnny.

"It is, those Ifrit could kill me." Nimrod huffed.

"Now Nimrod, we shouldn't get so worked up," reminded Pandora.

"Haha Pandora very funny." Nimrod jammed his fists in his pocket and leaned next to her, Pandora threw her arm around him and smiled.

"Love you too." She smiled and looked at her brothers. "Nimrod invited us to lunch." Nimrod looked up at her with a joyous expression and nodded to her family.

"No," stated Arthur. "We have work." Hunter frowned at his father.

"Dad it would be cool to hang out with Aunty's boyfriend," he said. Christy gave her dad a puppy dog look.

"Daddy, come on let's go have lunch with Aunty, we haven't seen her in a long time," she pleaded. Pandora's mother sighed and stood up.

"Where are we going for lunch?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Nimrod perked up.

"We will be eating at my house near Kensington."

"Isn't Kensington like the rich people neighborhood?" asked Christy.

"Yes, sweetie it is," noted Pandora.

"Wicked cool," commented Hunter. Pandora turned to the rest of the family.

"So we ready to go?" she asked. Her brothers sighed in defeat and nodded.

* * *

"This is a big house," said Christy in awe.

"Damn." sighed Mark. Nimrod gripped Pandora's hand and walked into the house with her.

"Hello," called Nimrod. They heard the platter of feet run down the hall and to the top of the steps.

"Uncle Nimrod," said Philipa. She and John ran down the steps and hugged their uncle.

"Hey Pandora," greeted John.

"Hello John," replied Pandora. Mr. Groanin came into the room and greeted them.

"Who are those blokes in the door way there, I say who are those blokes in the doorway there?" he asked. Pandora turned and smiled.

"Mr. Groanin they are my family and they will be joining us," she said happily. Mark waved and stepped closer into the room.

"Nice place you here Nimrod," he commented.

"Thank you Mark." regraded Nimrod. Pandora's mother looked around the room.

"Typical djinn," she muttered.

"Mother!" yelled Pandora.

"It's true."Pandora rolled her eyes and turned back to Nimrod.

"Please forgive my family," she whispered. Nimrod nodded and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

Suddenly Layla and Edward appeared in the hallway.

"Hello everyone," she greeted in an odd tone.

"Hello Layla," replied Pandora. "Um..this is my family." Pandora gestured over to her large family.

"How wonderful," she said. Layla and Edward walked over to them and greeted them too.

"The table is ready," announced Groanin in a monotone voice.

"I can't believe this guy has a butler," whispered Pandora's nephew to his father.

"Just be nice," warned Johnny. The teenager nodded and rushed after the other boys.

Once they were all seated at the table Groanin brought out the food and sat down himself. Mostly everyone was quiet, with a few murmurs here and there, until Christy finally broke the silence.

"Nimrod, do like have to call you uncle now, since your dating our aunty?" she asked. NImrod looked at her in confusion.

"Uh?" he grunted. He turned Pandora for some help and Pandora turned back to her niece.

"No sweetheart," she said with a thin smile.

"Nimrod, will you make an honest girl of our sister?" asked Arthur in a low tone. Nimrod looked around quite dumbstruck with their questions.

"She's a grown woman and she's pretty honest as it is. I think I don't have to change her," he finally said. Pandora's mother chuckled when she heard his answer.

"You don't know my daughter then," she said.

"I know Pandora, just as well as you do."

"No you don't, my daughter is much different than you think."

"How so?" asked Nimrod. Pandora's mother turned to her daughter.

"Nimrod and I have a solid relationship right now," she said. "Stop trying to destroy it." Her mother laughed again.

"You haven't told him anything have you?" she said.

"Told me what?" asked Nimrod.

"Nothing, she's trying to break me." said Pandora.

"What are you hiding from my brother?" questioned Layla.

"Nothing..." stammered Pandora.

"Are you lying to our uncle?" asked John.

"No...I would never." Pandora shot her mother an evil look and turned back to Layla. "She's just talking about something from my past...the should stay in my PAST!"

"What is it Pandora?" asked Nimrod. He gripped Pandora's hand lovingly.

"Don't make her talk about," Hunter warned. "Bad things happen when she does." Pandora's other nephews nodded, with their eyes pleading them to stop.

"Hunter, sweetie nothing bad happens," assured Pandora.

"Yes, it does." stated Christy. "You and daddy and everyone yell and throw things. Then you go away and we never see you again for a long time." Pandora looked down guiltily and sighed.

"That's not going to happen this time, Christy." Pandora rubbed Nimrod's hand and sighed. "I made some bad decisions in my past and now...I'm going to paying for them."

"What do you mean?" asked Nimrod.

"I had a bad relationship when I was younger and now... lets just say we miggggghhhhhhtt be seeing him soon." explained Pandora. Nimrod gave her a confused look.

"Why?" he asked. Pandora looked ashamed and picked at her food.

"Because the guy was a really, really, REALLY bad guy," said Mark. NImrod looked at Pandora again.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked. Pandora nodded and kept her eyes on her plate. Philipa looked at Pandora with sympathetic eyes.

"He was the hurt that never went away," she whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Pandora," called Nimrod's voice. "Pandora, sweet heart." His voice pulled her out of her thoughts and back to the conversation.

"Yes." she answered quietly.

"You alright sis?" asked her brother Mark. Pandora nodded to her brother. Nimrod grasped her hand and squeezed it lovingly.

"I think we're all done wit lunch, shall we leave the table?" she asked quietly. Soon everyone began to rise from the seats and walked towards the hallway. Nimrod pulled Pandora back with him.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." she quickly replied. Nimrod shook his head.

"No you're not, what did he do to you?" Pandora stared deeply into Nimrod's eyes, as if pleading him to take back the question.

"Pandora you can tell me," he assured her. She took a deep breath and tried to explain.

"He hurt, he...he betrayed me." she said in a hushed tone. "I was so young and stupid. I should have never listened to him or believed him."

"Everyone makes mistakes when they're young." said Nimrod. A small tear rolled down her face.

"Not like my mistake, Nimrod." she cried. "Mine was much worse, I betrayed my people, my morals and values I threw them all away for him."

"Sometimes that happens."

"No, not the way it happened to me. I had so much respect and I was the prodigy in the family. The golden child. I was perfect in everything I put my mind to." She choked back tears. "I sacrificed so much for that, but the minute Ben told me he loved I threw it all away."

Nimrod wrapped his arms around her chest hugging her tightly trying to comfort her.

"I got pregnant with his kid, then I watched him murder one of my best friends, and I let him do it." sobbed Pandora. "I let him do it. I let him murder my baby too."

"Pandora you can't blame yourself for those things," said Nimrod. "They weren't your fault. Things happen, sometimes for a reason."

"It doesn't even matter anymore Nimrod. Ben is back and it's just a matter of time before he shows up again." sighed Pandora in disgust. "I wish I couldn't drag you into this, but sadly I can't."

Nimrod let go of Pandora reluctantly. He didn't know what to do, never before in his life was he faced with such a problem.

"Come on, doll let's go back outside." Pandora budged Nimrod to the archway leading to the hallway and other rooms. "My family is probably lost or driving poor Groanin mad." They both laughed at little and rushed to met the others outside.

* * *

"Are you people mad!" shouted Groanin trying desperately to make the Patterson shut up.

"I say, ARE YOU MAD!"

"Groanin, please stop shouting at Pandora's lovely Family," commanded Nimrod. Groanin turned to Nimrod, his face flushed red.

"Sorry sir," he apologized.

"Aunt Pandora aren't you going to him apologize to us too?" asked Hunter.

"Oh my sweet little nephew," said Pandora as she wrapped her arms around the teenage boy's neck.

"It's been a long time since Aunty has had a boyfriend and she would like it if you didn't drive his nice butler up a fucking wall, like you do to me."

Hunter instantly quieted himself and acted like a perfect angel.

"Pandora, I'm extremely curious," stated her mother.

"Curious about what mom?"

"How do you expect this relationship of ours will turn out?" Pamdora's face twisted into one of hatred.

"Mother, that is none of your concern." stated Pandora, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So, you don't believe you two will make it?"

"That's not what I said!"

"Ah! But your tone said it all for you dear."

"Mother stop butting into matters that you are not involved in!"

"I am involved in this! You have certain responsibilities!" shouted her mother. Pandora looked down in shame and turned away from her family.

"Pandora, you are my successor whether you like it or not. If you don't own up to your duties, we will fail this family." Pandora turned back to her mother.

"No mom, this family has failed me." she said in a cold voice.

"You took my childhood and the first person I ever loved. Now you want me to help you, but no not anymore. I'm not doing this."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean it's time for you to back home," said Pandora.

"Pandora, we have to do this together," Mark sighed, " We are a family and we'll do this as a family."

"No, we are not family! I can find this girl on my own!" yelled Pandora.

"No you can't, you make things to personal and your feelings get in the way of your goals." Arthur pointed out.

"Maria would have wanted me to find her daughter! Not YOU!" A lone tear drifted from her deep, blue eye.

"I was her best friend, she would have wanted me."

"Pandora let us help you," insisted her father. "We can help you through this if yo let us."

"Why? So, you can tell me I'm wrong?" questioned Pandora furiously. "You've told me as wrong about leaving home, but look at me now. I have my own studio just like I wanted. I with a man, who honestly cares for me, I have everything I've always wanted!"

"Pandora please," sighed her mother.

"No!" Pandora "I can do this on my own." Pandora stood firmly in front of her mother.

"Alright, but will be near by if you do need us." her mother sighed and retreated to the door with the rest of the family. Pandora looked away, she didn't want to watch them leave, but she knew it was for the best. She heard the door slam and felt Nimrod's hand on her shoulder.

"Is everything alright?" he asked. Pandora nodded and turned to Philipa and John.

"I need you two to help me," she said quietly.

"With what?" asked Philipa.

"Do you know a girl with the last name Stewart. She would have deep violet eyes and long black hair." started Pandora, "She would act like a loner, this girl apparently hangs arounds djinn."

Philipa gulped, she knew exactly who it was, she nodded gravely, "Yea, I know a girl."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Pandora stepped out of the JFK airport and was greeted by a cold breeze. She instinctively hugged her black trench closer to her frame and sighed.

"God, why is New York so cold?" she muttered. Nimrod stood next to her and nodded in agreement.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes." He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"I think we should get to the tournament, I'm pretty sure the Ifrit are already there," said Nimrod ushering Pandora into a taxi followed by Groanin. The twins and their parents had gotten into a separate cab, they wanted to stop home before they attended the djiin event.

"So will we be surrounded by djinn?" asked Pandora in a almost worried tone.

"Yes why?" replied Nimrod.

"Well, its just...ah nothing." she whispered.

"Oh come on Ms. Pandora what is it?" asked Groanin irritably, he hated New York.

"Witches don't mix with djinn kind and I don't think my family will be able to handle it," she said.

"So, you did invite them," said Groanin. Pandora rolled her eyes.

"Only for back up in case a storm of demons invade the tournament," she sighed. Nimrod wrapped his arm around her shoulder and tried to comfort her.

"Darling, it won't be so bad." he said.

"That's easy for you to say, your mother isn't to judge your every decision," she huffed in reply. Nimrod shrugged.

"Yeah you're right, but my mother is dead," added Nimrod nonchalantly. Pandora instantly hushed her complains and focused on the road.

* * *

When they arrived at the hotel where the Djinnverso tournament was held every year, Pandora rushed out of the cab and into the hotel.

"Blimey, what's her rush, I say what's her rush," said Groanin. Nimrod merely shrugged and grabbed their bags and handed them to Groanin. The two men walked into the hotel find find PAndora already checking in. Nimrod appeared beside and smiled worriedly.

"Dear, what's your hurry?" he asked as he watched her pick up the room keys.

"I just want to find her before he does," said Pandora.

"Who now?" asked Nimrod. Pandora's shoulder drooped down.

"A very bad person Nimrod." she sighed and grabbed her bag. "I just want to protect her, Maria would have wanted me to." She rushed passed a crowd of people to an open elevator with Nimrod and Groanin trailing hopelessly behind her.

"Ms. Pandora please slow down!" called Groanin. She anxiously held the elevator door and waited for the two men to enter. Groanin dropped the heavy suitcases and sighed.

"Will, you please calm down?" he asked. Pandora glared at him.

"Actually I can't, a teenage girl is somewhere in this building and she is being hunted by an army of monsters, so no I can't calm down." she grumped.

"Pandora, you're not the only here who can find her. You have us and the twins." Nimrod pointed out trying to help the situation.

"I appreciate the effort dear, but let's face it djinn are much, much different from witches. We have a certain way of going about these kind of things and frankly djinn kind does not agree with them."

"How do you know that?" questioned Nimrod.

"It's common knowledge. Witches are passionate and emotional. Djinn are the blue blooded, power pompous, eager to please magic users of the universe." she stated as f everyone should know this. Nimrod stared at her appalled.

"We are not power pompous," he voiced.

"You totally are," Pandora commented. "You're so up tight and well...how do I put this. You're too overbearing when it comes to the real world. You haven't worked a real day of work in your life."

Nimrod chuckled and looked at her.

"And what exactly do witches do?" he asked.

"Witches can't just make money appear out of thin air, that's personal grain and illegal to our laws. We have to work, like normal mortals in society."

"Hmph." muttered Nimrod.

The elevator finally reached their floor and Groanin, Nimrod, and Pandora stepped out and into the hall. They turned down the right and made their way to their rooms. Pandora and Nimrod would clearly share a room together. Groanin took the room across from theirs. Pandora threw her bags in the bedroom and looked out the window. She smiled silently to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Nimrod from the bathroom.

"Just reminiscing in some old memories," she said. "I remember when I was 18, for summer vacation Ben and I runaway to New York. We stayed with a couple of friends and had the time of lives. Maria and Daniel had gone with us, that was the last I remember seeing Maria sane."

"Do you still love Ben?" asked Nimrod. Pandora turned away from the window and stared at Nimrod's reflection in the bathroom mirror.

"No, all I feel for his betrayal and hate." she sneered. "I know he's working with Daniel, he's looking for her too."

"Lydia?" Pandora nodded gravely.

"I can't let them hurt Lydia, like how he hurt Maria and I. That girl is the last hope for us, she should be able to live the life we never had. Se should be happy and be able to love and create those memories that I and MAria longed for." Pandora rambled dreamily. "She should have everything Maria couldn't have, everything I couldn't feel."

Nimrod came out of the bathroom and gripped Pandora's shoulders, "You'll find her don't worry."

"Yeah I will and when I do I'll protect her with my life."

"Well, then we better get downstairs to the tournament." said Nimrod. The couple glided to the door and stepped back into the hall and elevator heading downstairs in search of Lydia Marie Stewart.

* * *

Nimrod and Pandora were greeted downstairs by the twins.

"Pandora, Uncle Nimrod!" called John from the doorway leading into the event. Philipa stood next to him waving towards them and smiling.

"Aw, twins!" boomed Nimrod. He rushed over and gave them a hug. Pandora followed behind him.

"Remember you two, look for Lydia," she reminded the twins. They nodded and went off, they were soon consumed by the large crowd of djinn. Pandora wandered from Nimrod side and filtered through the crowd of faces. She could feel her, Lydia. She was here somewhere, but definitely in this room. Mature witches much like mature djinn have the ability to sense younger or other djinn witches in the general area or proximity. Suddenly Pandora heard a voice, that sounded just like Maria did when they were girls. Pandora turned to see a tall dark-haired girl with deep violet eyes standing next to a tall redheaded boy. She smiled thinly and held the boys hand close. It reminded her of Maria and Daniel. Pandora quickly pushed her way to the girl.

"Excuse me," she called gripping the girl's shoulder. The teen looked her straight in the eye.

"Hello," she greeted meekly.

"Is your name Lydia Stewart?" questioned Pandora. The girl stared back at her confused.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked the redheaded boy irritably.

"My name is Pandora Patterson, I'm looking for Lydia Stewart." stated Pandora, still gripping the girl's shoulder.

"I'm Lydia Stewart, do I know you?" asked Lydia. Pandora smiled warmly.

"I was a very good friend of mother's." Pandora replied. "I was Maria's best friend."

Lydia stared at Pandora, her eyes shifting across her face and clothes.

"I recognize you from pictures," she said simply. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to protect you," said Pandora. "I can help you if you let me." The boy next to Lydia pulled her away from Pandora.

"She doesn't need your help, we are perfectly fine," he declared holding Lydia close.

"She's not fine, _he_ is trying to find her." said Pandora.

"I don't know what you're talking about, how did you even get in here?" asked the young man. Pandora glared at him.

"I'm a friend of Nimrod's," she replied. Pandora turned her attention back to Lydia.

"I need to get you out of here," she said trying to grab her hand but was stopped by the boy.

"Dont' touch her," he growled. Lydia turned to him, releasing herself from his grasp.

"Rudyard, be nice she was my mother's friend maybe she could help," said Lydia. "Pandora, can you really help us?"

"Yes I can, but you need to get out of here," she insisted.

"Why?" asked Rudyard. Pandora glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Its not good for her to out in the open in such a public place." Pandora gripped Lydia's hand. "We need to go."

"Wait," stopped Lydia. "I need to ask you something?" Pandora nodded for her to ask.

"I hear my father," she said, "I see him in my dreams, he's everywhere. How do I stop him?" Pandora looked down at the girl in pity.

"He wants me to hurt Rudyard and his family." she said. Lydia looked like she was close to tears. "I have been plagued by possessions and voices. I just want it to stop."

"Lydia, I need to keep you under watch, ok. We can figure out how to help you, but right now I need to make sure nothing happens to you," assured Pandora.

"Ok," agreed Lydia, "But..."

"But what?"

"Are you sure you can help me?" she asked. Lydia's eyes were tired and scared, if her iris' weren't violet but blue she would look like Maria.

"I am a 100% positive I can help you, your mother would have wanted me to help you." Lydia and Pandora smiled at each other, she had finally found Lydia Marie Stewart. The easy part was over, now Pandora needed to keep her in one piece. God, give her strength.


End file.
